You And Me And Him And Her
by Deliver Us
Summary: Most people think that Annabeth and Percy are destined together, that they'll forever be Annabeth-and-Percy. What they don't know is that they're sharing each other with two other demigods. A foursome love story, Annabeth/Percy/Nico/Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

The story of how Annabeth and Percy got together is almost legendary. They shared the best underwater kiss of all time, they held up the sky for each other, and they even saved the world together. Campers tell the newbies about their relationship all the time, embellishing the adventures, acting as if it was some massive struggle of love and loyalty, whereas it's really just a tale of two awkward demigods falling in love.

The story of how Percy ended up having a foursome with his closest friends isn't as popular as the story of him and Annabeth. People think that the magic of the original couple is dashed when two others entered the mix. What they don't know is that the relationship shared by Percy, Annabeth, Rachel, and Nico is much more extraordinary then any variation of Percy's and Annabeth's.

It all started when Nico started to go to the school that was next to Annabeth and Percy's apartment. He would be constantly skipping school and going to the apartment to play Xbox with Percy. They would play video games and watch television all day, and if Annabeth got off of work early, the three of them would make an elaborate dinner together, which usually ended in food fights.

Annabeth was the first to notice how much time Nico was spending in their place. He spent more time in their dinky little apartment then he did at any other place. He even had his own cup at their place, a plate dubbed 'Nico's', and a spare toothbrush. But Annabeth didn't mind, and Percy liked Nico, so she didn't comment on it. It wasn't like it bothered her sex life; she and Percy would still go at it, even if Nico was in the house. They would just be a little quieter than usual.

Percy loved Nico. Maybe a little more then he should have, but Percy wasn't about to point that out. Nico was a great friend and fun to hang around. It was just a bonus that he was such a hot piece of eye candy.

None of them were really sure who decided that Nico should move in. It started when the Hades cabin was having some trouble with the plumbing. Nico asked if he could stay with Percy until the problems were fixed, and Percy was pretty sure that he could fix the plumbing himself, but he just smiled and told Nico that he could stay as long as he wanted.

So Nico stayed at Annabeth's and Percy's, and he just never really left. The plumbing was fixed, but Annabeth told him that he should stay another night- it was wet out and she didn't want him to get hurt. And the next night, Percy said that there was a Harry Potter marathon, and they _had_ to watch it together, so he couldn't leave. And night after night, the three of them made up excuses until they forgot that there was a time when Nico didn't live with them.

None of them really remember when they started to sleep together on a regular basis either. They were drunk the first time, and no one was really sure if any actual sex happened. Neither of the boys felt any new aches in their body, but with Percy, you couldn't really be sure. All they knew was that the three of them woke up in the same bed, clad in sheets, pink hickeys decorating their bodies.

"Well," Nico had said, "We just have to make sure we actually do something next time."

"As long as you guys don't give it to me at the same time. I don't think my body could take it," Annabeth had added, as if they were talking about an everyday thing.

"Yeah," Percy had said dumbly.

And that's how it all started.

* * *

><p>Percy really had to marvel at Nico and Annabeth's ability to act as if they didn't wake up in the same bed that morning. They were just acting like usual, Nico drinking unhealthy amounts of coffee and Annabeth frying eggs, humming to herself. But Percy was <em>freaking out<em> inside. Was Nico now his boyfriend? Was Annabeth still his girlfriend? Would he be able to go out on dates with _both_ of them individually? Did they get to out without _him_?

He frowned faintly at his girlfriend, who was piling eggs on the plate in front of him. Why was she being so _normal_? How could she not be flipping out right now?

"Uh, no thanks," Nico said to the spoonful of cheesy eggs Annabeth was about to put on his plate.

"Excuse me?" She cocked a hip and gave him a look.

"I don't eat breakfast-"

"Oh, yes you do." She tipped the spoon, spilling eggs onto the ceramic plate.

"No. I don't." Nico scowled at her.

Annabeth gave a gusty breath, sending her blonde hair flying up. She set down the bowl of eggs. "Nico, you really need to eat breakfast to give you energy for the rest of the day. You're a demigod, you really need to be wide awake and alert all day long."

"But I'm not hungry." Nico jutted out his chin, scowling.

A dangerous glint entered Annabeth's eyes, and Percy started to fear for Nico's life.

"Eat the eggs."

"No."

"Eat it! _Eat it_!" Annabeth demanded, suddenly shoving Nico's head down towards the eggs piled on the plate in front of him.

"No!" wailed Nico, inches away from the food. "I'm not hungry!"

"I don't care!" She pushed his face even closer, and his nose brushed against the eggs.

"Mmph-" Nico sticks his tongue out and swipes a piece into his mouth. "Happy?" He mumbles.

"Very much so," Annabeth lifts her hands off of Nico's abused head. "You better eat the rest of that though," she throws over her shoulder, opening the fridge.

"Percy, she's crazy-" Nico mock whispers.

"I heard that!"

"Well, it's true." Percy tells her, snickering.

She slams the fridge door shut, whirling to face them. "You are so lucky I love you," She tells them both.

"We are," Nico says earnestly.

"I know," She says fondly, briefly cupping Nico's face in her palms, and for the first time, Percy thinks that there's actually a chance that this crazy thing might work out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN A big thanks to my beta, MidnightRose24, who helped me improve this story. **

**Thanks for reading. Reviews would be coddled and fawned over. :)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"And I'm not even joking, Travis ran up to Katie and Will, and kissed her. Just like that!" Percy recounted his afternoon excitedly.

Annabeth snorted into her Starbucks cup. "What did she do?"

"She slapped him. Hard too," Percy snickered, licking a crumb of his sandwich off of his finger.

"Oh Katie. I wish that she would just realize that she has a big fat crush on Travis and get on with it. There's so much sexual tension steaming around them." Annabeth downed the rest of her coffee.

"She'll probably think over the kiss tonight and realize that she liked it."

"They're totally going to get together." She rubs her hands together, feeling the cold of winter even inside the heated coffee shop. "Let's go home now," She says, setting her cup down on the table.

Percy nodded, pushing his plate to a side. "Yeah, Nico is probably dying of boredom at home. Studying." He makes a face. "That's the worst way to spend a Friday night."

"_You_ would think that."

"Yeah, me and all the sane people in this world." Percy pushes the cafe door open for his girlfriend, and a rush of wind hits them in the face, sending Annabeth's curls flying all over. "No one normal actually _likes_ to study."

Annabeth laughs. "Screw you, Percy Jackson," she tells him, sticking out her tongue playfully.

"You can screw me tonight," he says, winking at her.

She just smiles in reply, and lifts up a hand to press the apartment number on the intercom, but Percy just pushes the door open.

"It was unlocked." He shrugs to her. She shrugs back and they enter the lobby, nodding hello to the doorman.

They trudge up the stairs, leaving trails of snow behind them. "Gods, it's cold," Annabeth complains, rubbing her hands over her arms.

Percy just nods in reply, and they reach their floor.

Annabeth tugs her key out of her purse, and slides it into the lock. The door softly clicks open, and she notices that all the lights are off.

"Shh," Annabeth whispers to Percy. "I think Nico's sleeping or something."

Percy nods, and they both gently tug off their shoes and place them on the carpet. Annabeth shrugs off her purse and lowers it somewhere near her feet. Percy heads to the living room, then pops his head out a couple minutes later. "Hey, check it out," he says softly. She walks over to him, and sees the wine on the coffee table.

"I can't believe him. He's only nineteen; he still has three years before he can drink." Not that it ever stopped them from feeding Nico alcoholic drinks before, but still.

"Can he even drink this much?" Percy eyes the bottles warily. "Maybe he's not sleeping. Maybe he passed out."

"It's not that much," Annabeth says, but she has to admit, it's more then what Nico would usually drink.

"Something's weird," Percy tells Annabeth, voice still hushed. "Let's look for him."

Annabeth rolls her eyes at her boyfriend, but takes his hand anyways. There _is_ something odd going on, she can feel it.

They tiptoe to the nearest room, the kitchen. It's surprisingly clean, save for a couple of dirty plates on the counter. Annabeth takes the dishes and delicately places them in the sink.

They head on to the master bedroom. Percy pushes the door open, and it's the same as it was in the morning. The rumpled sheets on the bed, chair drowning in miscellaneous clothes, a black bra hanging over the lamp.

"Our room is a mess," Annabeth whispers to Percy. "How is that possible? I just cleaned it yesterday."

Percy ignores her and forges on to the bathroom. He opens the door and peeks in. He turns back to Annabeth. "Clear."

Annabeth nods and hooks her arm around his. "There's only one room left." The room started out as Nico's room, but Nico rarely ever slept in that room, opting to spend his nights curled up with Annabeth and Percy.

"Let's go then."

The door is ever so slightly ajar, and Annabeth picks up for the first time the soft light spilling out of the room. It's faint, but there. They carefully walk over, making sure to be quiet.

She laughs breathlessly. "We're being ridiculous," she tells Percy, voice quiet.

"I know." He grins at her, and nudges the door open with the palm of his hand.

What they saw was something that they didn't expect.

It was Rachel, sprawled out against the dark blue bedsheets, red hair spread out wildly over the black pillowcase, hips bucking up.

And Nico was there, head tucked neatly under her skirt, hands pressing down her thighs down.

Percy's mouth drops open, and Annabeth inhales shakily.

Rachel looks up and sees them, and gives a yelp of surprise. "Nico, Nico!" She thumps him on the back with her foot, and he raises up from her legs.

"What, I thought you liked-" He sees his boyfriend and girlfriend. "Oh. Hey, guys." He wipes his mouth and chin with his hand, then swipes his hand over the bedsheets. Annabeth mentally makes a note to wash those sheets later.

"Hi," Percy replies numbly.

Rachel's cheeks are as bright as her hair, and she sits up, smoothing down her short skirt.

"Well. Isn't this awkward?" Nico says, in a voice entirely too cheerful for their situation.

Percy nods, and no one says anything for a couple seconds.

Rachel coughs. "Nico, I should go..." She bites her lip and gets off the bed.

"Oh." Nico looks a bit crestfallen. "Okay. I'll walk you to the door."

"No, it's fine, I'll show myself out." She hesitates for a moment, but then plants a short kiss on Nico's lips. "Goodnight," she says softly, fingers lingering on his cheek. She leaves, closing the door behind her, and a uncomfortable silence fills the room.

"Did you notice that she left the room without putting her underwear back on?" Nico breaks the silence inappropriately.

"Let's hope that she doesn't pass any midgets on her way home," Percy says dryly. Minutes pass without anyone saying anything.

"When did you and Rachel get together?" Annabeth bursts out.

"I though you already knew-"

"I knew that you liked her. I knew that you were interested in dating her. What I didn't know was that you actually went through with it," Annabeth says angrily.

"Annabeth, we talked about this. You said that it was okay."

"You didn't tell me that you guys were together!" Annabeth's arms are folded over her chest, and Nico looks a bit irritated.

"You said it was okay!"

"Only if I knew about it!"

"Okay, okay-" Percy raises up his hands. "Let's all calm down." He looks from his boyfriend to his girlfriend. "Deep breath, guys."

Nico raises stiffly from the bed. "I'm going to get a drink of water." He leaves the room, the door swinging behind him.

"Can you believe him?" Annabeth fumes. "Letting Rachel come to our home, our room, sucking her off in this bed."

"We did say that it was okay, Annabeth," Percy reminds her gently.

"I didn't mean it," Annabeth sniffs.

"Maybe you should tell him that." Percy suggests.

Annabeth responds by slamming the door shut behind her.

Percy sighs, and slumps onto the bed. Frustrated, he bundles up the blanket and buries his head in it. "Whoa," he says out loud, removing his face from the cloth. It's damp and thick with a sweet salty smell, and Percy realizes that it's _Rachel_ that he's smelling. And it's wonderful and intoxicating and he thinks that maybe Nico made the right choice with Rachel.

Taking one last breath of Rachel's scent, Percy gets out of the room, ready to look for his lovers.

"...I felt like you and Percy loved each other more than me." Nico's voice floated over from the kitchen. Percy stops in his tracks, thinking that he shouldn't bother what seems to be a private conversation.

"We do love you, Nico-" Annabeth's soft voice was talking now, "so much,"

"I know. I just wanted what you guys had..."

Their voices lower, and Percy has to strain to hear what their saying.

"...Rachel loves me..."

"We love you..."

"...not as much as her... need more than this..." Their voices dip lower and lower and Percy can only catch snatches of their conversation.

"...still want this?"

"So much... being so selfish..."

"We can do this..."

A long silence follows, and Percy starts to worry. He quietly makes his way to the kitchen. He crouches down, and peeks into the room, and smiles at the scene in front of him.

Annabeth and Nico were kissing desperately, hands roving all over each other.

And at that moment, Percy knew that all of them were going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm so sorry for not updating in forever. *hangs head in shame* I've been so busy, but ****now since I have my own computer, I would be able to write a lot more, thus update way faster. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
